Awkwardgravityfsa
by megy1123
Summary: Awkwardgravityfallsscreencaps or Awkward or AGFSC is in love with Elsa and Elsa is in love with him.


**The bolded and italicized names are tumblr users who contributed to the story.**

_**dual-destininies**_

AGFSC's leg slipped, almost losing his grip on the castle wall. Slowly, with Teen Shrek pushing him up, he scaled the Arendelle wall exterior, looking into the window to see Elsa in her sleep. "I don't know why I'm helping you, lad," Shrek commented. "What've I got to do with Elsa?" AGFSC was too entranced to comment.

He thought that Elsa was the cutest little shit, especially when she was tucked in bed. The words "in bed" rang through his head for a moment, then he shook himself out of it. He tried to climb higher to get a better look, but he accidentally hit the glass too loudly. Elsa jerked up, looked to the side, then jumped at the sight of a stranger at the window. AGFSC's heart jumped, and he let go of his grip onto the windowpane.

He fell.

"I told you that you'd be drecked if you tried to do this," Shrek sighed. Elsa hurriedly opened the window, ignoring Shrek. She shot a ball of snow under AGFSC, breaking his fall. She glanced at him once before shutting the window.

It wasn't until she had sat back down in bed that she blushed, realizing that the person she had saved was the most handsome boy in the world.

Elsa thought long and hard later that night about the boy she saved. Who was he? She sighed, when Elsa went downstairs to check on the boy. He was gone. Elsa immediately set on a quest to find the boy, alone. She didn't want the whole kingdom bustling about it. Elsa set off on her own in a disguise. Or tried to dress in a disguise. She was wearing simple peasant clothes and a cloak.

When she got downstairs she realized the snow made a trail. She followed it in the night to a small house not too far away. She approached the door, the light seemed to be on inside.

"Oh man I can't believe I got caught. What if she sends the guards after me!" Awkward paces back and forth on the inside.

"You should have shreked yourself before you wrecked yourself." Spoke teen Shrek. There was a knock on the door. Awkward the out a silent worried gasp. He shakily reached for the doorknob.

"Oh um Qu-Queen Elsa, what are you doing out this late at night shouldn't you be asleep... in the castle.." Awkward spoke quickly and nervously.

Elsa chuckled slightly at his nervousness, "My snow led me to your house. Why were you climbing up the castle walls?" She asked curiously, but not rudely.

"Oh well um," he tried to think of an alibi, "I thought I saw Hans enter the castle while I was walking past so I wanted to check up on you." He lied, but it was believable.

"Hmm, Hans you say? Well why don't you be my room guard in the castle? The position is open." Elsa gave a smile.

Awkward blushed and smiled lightly "Really? I mean I've been looking for a job but, you'd offer me that kind of position?" He asked and Elsa nodded.

"You can start tonight." Elsa stated. Awkward said his goodbyes to Shrek and packed his things. Living in the castle at night, working in the castle at night, guarding Elsa's room at night. He couldn't believe this was happening. Awkward and Elsa silently walked back to the castle and Awkward happily took position outside of her bedroom.

_**rachealweasley12**_

Awkwardscreencapsofgravityfalls glared at the people standing in front of him. Every one of them had come to ask Elsa out. The lineup consisted of Jack Frost, Loki, and Frozone.

"Listen Jack, you're eternally, what? 17? She doesn't like younger guys. She would immediately tell you no."

Jack got a dejected look.

"And Loki, how does she know you won't pull what you pulled in America here? Her kingdom always comes first."

Loki looked mad.

"And Frozone, YOU ARE MARRIED!" He sighed. "Listen, as a close friend, I know she wouldn't be into any of you. Sorry."

When they left, Elsa came into the Entrance Hall.

"Who was here?" She asked curiously.

"No one." He smiled. "No one at all."

Elsa was throwing a party, for it was one of the staff members 20th years working there. All staff was invited, including Awkward. He was very excited, but at the same time extremely nervous. He wanted to make a plan. The plan was to get Elsa to dance with him.

Teen Shrek rolled his eyes at Awkward, "You're not making one of those over complicated listy things are ya?" Shrek asked, Awkward rolled his eyes at the question and headed off to the party.

Anna and Elsa were introduced to the crowd. They said a few words about the staff member and the part had started. Awkward waved to Elsa from across the room. But someone elsa waved back.

"What a fellow you are, nice to meet you I'm-" A woman came up to Awkward, he drowned out the sound and stared at Elsa, "so care to dance?" The lady asked, Awkward snapped out of the trance.

"Um sure." He gave an unsecure smile and dance with the random woman for about a few minutes. He was so glad that was over and dusted himself clean with his hands. He looked back up to the standing place of Elsa... she was gone! To Awkward this night was ruined... he sadly walked out to the balcony and looked out upon the kingdom.

Awkward sighed and glanced around the balcony. He was startled, Elsa was there! This is his chance!-

He stopped himself from walking over.

AGFSC waited near the balcony, the party buzzing inside the castle. On the balcony stood Queen Elsa, who was watching over her kingdom and looking out into the mountainous landscape beyond.

Time seemed to stand still when he looked at her; a combination of her overwhelming perfection and the laziness of the writer of this fic made her beauty impossible to describe.

AGFSC was tired of waiting. If he didn't tell her how he felt about her right now, he might never get another chance to do so.

He slowly approached her, a healthy dose of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He took a deep breath.

"Um, pardon me, Your Majesty," he managed to say. Elsa turned around, and AGFSC was momentarily mesmerized by her sparkling blue eyes. She smiled casually at him.

"Yes?" she responded. AGFSC regained his focus.

"Well, uh, it's just that…" he started, his palms becoming moist, "I, uh, was wondering if… maybe, like, you and I could, uh… go… out sometime?" He cringed as he awaited her reply.

AGFSC opened his eyes to find that she was still smiling. However, as the seconds passed, he began to notice that she was chuckling.

"Hold on," she said, raising her hand, "Let me see if I've got this right."

AGFSC's brief grin slowly faded.

"You actually think I'd want to go out with you?" she said, "You think someone like you would have a fraction of a chance with someone like me?"

With every word she said, AGFSC could feel his heart sinking lower and lower.

"You think someone like you would have a chance with anyone?" she continued mercilessly. "Just look at yourself. You're pathetic."

That last word stung AGFSC like… I dunno, something that stings a lot. Work with me, people. I'm tired.

Elsa came closer to AGFSC.

"Trust me, kid," she said, looking him in the eye, "I'm doing you a favor by telling you this. Do you have any idea how much embarrassment I'm saving you?"

AGFSC felt tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"And, besides," Elsa added, backing away from AGFSC, "even if by some miracle I actually did find you remotely attractive, I already have a boyfriend."

Suddenly, a slender boy with snow white hair and a wooden staff (you thought I was gonna say glowing green eyes, didn't you?) appeared next to Elsa in a cloud of smoke.

"C'mon, Jack," Elsa said to the boy, "let's get out of here. Oh, wait, I forgot something."

She walked up to AGFSC and put her hand on his shoulder. Without warning, she plunged her other hand into his chest and literally ripped out his heart, which was still beating as she pulled it out of his body.

"Looks like you won't be needing this anymore," she said as she dropped it to the floor.

She clutched the body of her boyfriend.

"Let's go," she said, and the two lovers blasted off into the sky, a rainbow trail following them.

His vital organ missing, AGFSC collapsed to the floor. And then Pixar made Toy Story 4 and planet Earth imploded.

AGFSC snapped out of his daydream. He was near the balcony, Elsa still standing a few feet away.

Well, he thought, There's my worst case scenario.

Awkward stared over at Elsa and how beautiful she was. The day dream he had before was just terrible. He sighed and nervously walked over, giving her a tap on the shoulder. "Um, hi, hello Qu-Queen Elsa." Awkward said shakily and Elsa gave a warm smile.

"Hello, are you enjoying the party? What is your name?" Elsa gave a warmer smile and turned to him correctly.

Awkward paused for a minute still quite nervous to speak, he got lost in her eyes a second but snapped into reality. "Oh of course Queen Elsa, your parties are always magnificent. I'm-I'm Awkward." Awkward could feel him start to sweat being around her.

Elsa was like the glistening sunrise on a cool winter day. She glowed with compassion and sparkled with gorgeousness. Elsa was brilliant and fabulous, Awkward loved everything about the Queen. "Nice to meet you, Awkward. You may address me just by Elsa if you like." Elsa gave a smile and Awkward tensed up more.

She was so beautiful and it was just so overwhelming. Elsa was the girl of his dreams, and Awkward was talking to her. "N-nice to meet you too." He stated quietly, Elsa chuckled at his nervousness. She stuck out her hand and cooled him off a bit with her ice powers.

"Better?" Elsa asked and tilted her head slightly putting her arms back by her sides.

Awkward nodded slowly "M-much better. Thank you Elsa." He gave a small bow to her in thanks. Elsa gave a smile and kissed the back of his head while he was bowing. Awkward tensed up and blushed brightly. He stood up straight and stared back at Elsa, he had a small grin on his face. Awkward knew that he didn't have to be nervous around Elsa anymore.

That night Elsa asked to speak with Awkward before beginning his duties as door guard. "AGFSC, please take a seat" Elsa smiled. Awkward nervously took a seat down in one of the chairs of her bedroom, "do you know why I hired you?" Elsa asked

"Um because I wanted to protect you and...-" he got nervous, "I thought Hans broke into the castle." He said slowly

"I'm not going to fire you no worries. I wanted to promote you. I have hired someone else to guard the door, so I want you to guard from inside my room." Elsa stated

"In-in here? Why?" Awkward asked, it seemed protected

"Well, with you in here, I won't have to worry about anyone climbing up the castle wall." Elsa chuckled, Awkward nervously chuckled.

"Yes, your majesty." Awkward stated

"Thank you AGFSC. You are doing the kingdom good." Elsa smiled and climbed into bed.

"Sweet dreams, Elsa." Awkward smiled and sat by the window near her bed, looking out at the kingdom. Sometimes glances over at Elsa to look at her beautiful face.

Elsa stretched her arms and looked over, "Good morning." She smiled

"Oh good morning, do you need anything? Water? Food? Anything?" He sprung to his feet and Elsa chuckled.

"No no I'm fine." She smiled at him, and stared a second. Awkward blushed. Elsa sat upright more and stretched. Awkward stood there staring for a few more seconds before glancing around the room.

"So um.. I guess my shift is over.." Awkward chuckled and so did Elsa.

"Awkward may I ask you of something." Elsa smiled

"Yes of course." Awkward replied

"I want to give you another promotion," she stated, "how about I promote you to boyfriend?" She asked and scooted to the edge of the bed more. Awkward smiled brightly.

"R-really? Me? Are you sure? Do you need medicine?" Awkward felt her head and Elsa took his hand.

"Really really." She stated and Awkward was ecstatic.

_**mistirysnail**_

Elsa and her boy friend AGFSC were walking around the kingdom. AGFSC was getting nervous about was he was about to do. He was going to ask the beautiful Elsa to marry him. "Elsa may ask you a important question?" AGFSC asked, his hands wrapping around the small red velvet box.

"What is it, dear?" She asked, smiling a bit. AGFSC felt his knees weak just by looking at her smile. AGFSC pulled out the small box. He got on his one knee, looked into Elsa's ice blue eyes as they widened.

"Elsa, I love you. A lot. I want you to be mine, forever. Please make me the happiest man alive and tell me you will marry me?" Elsa was speechless. She started to cry and hugged AGFSC tightly. Without thinking she softly put her snow like lips on his. His eyes widened but he took his chance. He deepened the kiss by kissing her back. They pulled apart. "I will take that as a yes." AGFSC said smiling.

It's the week before AGFSC and Elsa's wedding. Awkward is tending to the guards, there had been an incident where Hans was sighted the day before. They both did not want Hans showing up to their wedding. Elsa was snug in her bed, listening to the faint voice of her soon to be husband in the hallway. She easily fell asleep still in worry about Hans. Elsa was restless in her sleep, tossing and turning. Awkward was still on the search for Hans in the city. Elsa shivered in her sleep, she had started to freeze her bed. In her sleep. She was having a horrid nightmare. Just in her dream, Hans took a sword up to Awkward and sliced off his head. Elsa jumped in her sleep and froze herself waking up. She was becoming covered in ice and could not move. If the ice made it to her heart she would completely freeze over. "Guards, someone help!" She shouted.

Elsa looked around nervously, the ice went over her face and was starting to close in on her heart, what was she to do? Elsa shut her eyes and tried to think of Awkward. She couldn't, all she got was the haunting chill of her dream. Just then Awkward burst through the door and saved his wife. After that they slept with electric blankets. Awkward had found Hans and deported him immediately.

_**dual-destininies**_

"Queen Elsa!" a servant called. "Queen Elsa!"

The majestic (and hot) queen arose from her bed. Of course she was sleeping naked, because the cold never bothered her anyway.

"Queen Elsa!" The servant was on the other side of the locked door. "Are you awake?" "Yes," Elsa replied.

"Prepare, your highness! Your wedding's today."

"My webbing?" Elsa asked herself. "…My wedding!" she exclaimed. She suddenly blushed at the thought of her fiance, AGFSC. He was the love of her life, and she wanted to fuck him dry so badly. Her cold ovaries shuddered romantically. AGFSC had promised her their first sex after the wedding! This was going to be great!

She hurried to put on her dress- but not after she fingered herself while looking at a picture of her fiancé.

—-

"Can you believe it?" Anna asked. She was sitting next to her husband, Kristoff. "My sister's getting married, just like we are!" "Yes, I believe we have established that," Kristoff replied. "Aren't they so cuuuute together!" Anna fangirl-squealed.

"He's the love of her life! They're perfect for each other!"

"I know, Anna, I know," Kristoff muttered.

"Oh no, that was me, sir!" It was Olaf, standing in between the two.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Well, you know, I'm snow, so…" Olaf replied. "Some of Elsa's powers seeped through me and now I can make myself into different shapes, so I came here in the form of a snow puddle. Watch!" His eyes, arm, and nose popped off and rolled onto the floor, and the leftover snow turned into a banana shape. "Tadaa!" he said proudly, Anna clapped enthusiastically.

"How is this relevant to this crackfic's plot?" Kristoff asked himself.

"Shut the fuck up Kristoff," Olaf replied in a gruff sergeant's voice, "this is just making the fic look longer than it should be. Got it, motherfucker?"

—-

Elsa and AGFSC were standing on the wedding stand- the same stand that Anna and Hans were married on. AGFSC was wearing a tuxedo, with an icy blue rose to honor Elsa's powers. How is there an ice blue rose? Isn't that unnatural? It is a mystery. As for Elsa, she was wearing her famous ice queen dress, except it was white and it was a veil. Though it made things somewhat hard to see, she could still admire his hunky, handsome, sexy fiance. Her pussy was dripping wet.

"We are gathered here today to honor the fucking adorable marriage of Queen Elsa and soon-to-be King AGFSC," the minister announced to the people in the stands, "blah blah blah, blah blah…" The two didn't hear a thing, as they were too busy admiring each other. Finally, the minister concluded "AGFSC, do you take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Trapped in a lustful daze, he suddenly yelped out "Um, yes! Yes, yes I do."

"And Queen Elsa, do you-"

"Yes!" she yelled, so all of Arendelle could hear. and leaned over to make out with AGFSC. Her pussy fluids were dripping on the floor now, and they made out for the next 5 hours.

—-

Queen Elsa sat in bed, naked. A single shard of ice covered her vagina, but her titties were exposed. She was waiting for her husband.

AGFSC opened the door, surprised to see Elsa lying like that. But suddenly, he knew what to do. He dropped his pants, and his cock was even harder than Grunkle Stan's. I don't know how to write porn so let's just say the penis went into the vagina and they had some really hot babies, the end.

It was nighttime, as made evident by the appearance of the moon and the stars in the evening sky. But, while young hooligans were out past their curfew engaging in reckless shenanigans, AGFSC and his gorgeous, amazing, perfect wife Elsa were in bed. Yeah, the same one. Cause that's how they rolled.

However, Elsa was having a difficult time getting to sleep, and so was AGFSC. Elsa turned to her husband and whispered into his ear.

"Sweetie," she said delicately, "Tell me… the thing." AGFSC paused.

"You mean… the thing?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

Elsa nodded. "Well, like, if you're in the mood for it, of course."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, totally!" AGFSC confirmed. He then leaned closer to Elsa and began to speak softly to her.

"According to all known laws of aviation…" AGFSC started.

Immediately, Elsa could feel herself getting weak. She started to shiver as her man continued.

"…there is no way a bee should be able to fly."

Elsa's legs instinctively snapped towards each other. She left an odd tingling sensation.

"Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground."

At this point, Elsa had to hold onto something to maintain her strength. She quickly formed a death grip on a nearby pillow.

"The bee, of course, flies anyway…"

Elsa knew that AGFSC was nearing the end of his speech. She braced herself for the ending, which would undoubtedly turn her on like nothing else had.

"…because bees don't care what humans think is impossible."

"Oh, God!" Elsa finally blurted out, pouncing on AGFSC like a cat pouncing on… I dunno, something that cats pounce on.

Although AGFSC saw the event coming, he couldn't turn down an opportunity to provide a follow-up quote.

"Looks like someone wants to be my little… bedbug."

_Elsa,_

_Every day we are apart is slowly killing me. My heart longs for you. My mind begs for you. My loins burn for you._

_Whenever I think about your immaculate, frozen beauty, I get that odd sensation where you think you have to pee but then you go to pee and you really don't have to pee._

_Earlier today, somebody offered me a body pillow with your image on it, but I turned them down. Nothing can replace the real you._

_I still remember the day you saved my life when I fell from the three-story castle window, and how magnificent you looked. That was a story fit for a fanfiction._

_And now that we're married and we will spend the rest of our lives warming each other's hearts, I just have one question:_

_Do you wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?_

_-AGFSC_

"Well, are you gonna whip it out or not?" said Elsa. "Hold on a minute," said Awkward, "I've... never done this before." Awkward pulled "it" out. "OH MY GOD, IT'S SO BIG!" shouted Elsa. "Shh, don't wake up the whole kingdom." whispered Awkward. "Wait, hold on. I don't know if it will fit." "Nonsense, just force it in if you have to." Awkward did so. It got harder the farther in it went. "Oh, yes!" he said. After about 2 minutes, the job was done. They had sharpened the world's largest pencil.

_**dual-destininies**_

AGFSC's eyes opened, his mouth wide with a grin. He turned around in the bed to look at his beautiful wife, Elsa, beside him, nude, because the cold never bothered her anyway. But she was not there. He got out of bed and clothed himself to find out what was the matter. He strolled through the halls of the Arendelle castle to find Elsa standing next to a lawyer.

"I'm sorry, AGFSC," she said half-heartedly, "but we must divorce. Our marriage is not beneficial to the Arendelle kingdom." AGFSC stepped back in horror and shock, taking in what she said. He could tell Elsa never really was sorry. She threw you away like an old shoe for the kingdom. You didn't mean anything to her.

In emotional agony, AGFSC fell to his knees, his heart shattered to a million shards and then sold under the name of "rare crystals" at the Mystery Shack. He had nothing. He hadn't a future.

Then he woke up.

"Honey? Are you awake?" A familiar, ironically warm voice appeared out of the darkness.

"Nnnnnhghh…" AGFSC muttered

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied, smiling. She smooched her husband's forehead and chuckled at how ridiculous her loved one looked. He smiled back. It was almost as if there were pink, yellow and green flowers in the background, like in an anime. "Come on, let's go and eat breakfast! We've got a busy day ahead of us!"

_**discovering-gravity**_

It was the day before Elsa's birthday. But that information was already revealed by the prompt, so let's not beat around the bush.

AGFSC paced the floor on his bedroom, frantically racking his brain for an idea of what to get his beloved wife. Just then, he got one.

It was ambitious. It would no doubt take courage, determination, and effort that could easily be summed up in a lazy sitcom-like musical montage. But he knew his amazing wife was worth it.

AGFSC pulled out his 1980-something cell phone and dialed the number of his old high school buddy, Scrooge McDuck.

"Scrooge?" he said, "I'm calling in… the favor."

The next day, AGFSC led Elsa out to the palace courtyard.

"I'm still not sure why you asked me to come with you to this secluded place first thing in the morning while wearing a blindfold," said Elsa.

"You'll find out," said AGFSC eagerly. "Alright, you can take it off now!" he announced.

When Elsa lifted off the blindfold, she saw a gold-plated helicopter descending from the sky, carrying 2,000 tons of expired fireworks from a country with 15 syllables in its name. The fireworks shot off into the sky, exploding into the words "I LOVE YOU, ELSA" and slightly smaller words below it reading "BUT YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT."

Elsa blushed. God, her husband was the sweetest guy ever.

"Oh, Awkward.." she started to say, but he cut her off. "Hold on, there's still more!"

The helicopter began to fall right out of the sky, just as AGFSC had planned.

"DUDE!" said one helicopter pilot to the other, "We're falling right out of the sky! We gotta drop the load!"

The other pilot dropped the load, and out of the copter's bottom hatch came a fully furnished party area, complete with sound systems and Soos as DJ.

"One more thing," AGFSC handed Elsa a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it to discover that it was the official deed to the continental United States of America, signed by Barack Obama himself.

"Oh, my gosh!" Elsa said giddily, "How did you ever manage to do all this?"

"I know people," AGFSC said smugly. Elsa came close to him.

"Well," said Elsa, stroking his shoulder, "Tonight, you're gonna get to know me very well. With your consent, of course."

And so, with AGFSC's consent, the two made out violently on the dance floor to "Disco Girl" by girly Icelandic pop sensation BABBA.

It was a beauitful summer day in Arendelle and was the start of AGFSC's and Elsa's honeymoon after their lovely marriage. They packed their things and left the kingdom to a romantic honeymoon getaway. Elsa and AGFSC had a marvelous time at the pool in the area. Later on they took a shower together, wondering if they should bang there but instead decided to wait for later. Elsa accidentally froze the water iin the shower which made both of them laugh then sob because of how painful and cold it was. Then finally the time came to make sweet love.

AGFSC puckered his lips and turned his head dramatically, he was naked "Hey baby."

Elsa chuckled andand tackle hugged him onto the bed. They woohoo'd the night away along to the song 'You shook me all night long'

Awkward sleepily shook his head awake. Last night had been really intense, it was the execution of Hans of The Southern Isles. He wasn't exactly used to the kingdom stuff, but he eventually would. He looked over, Elsa was still asleep in bed. Awkward gave a warm smile, she was so beautiful. The glistening of her skin shined, and the diamond of her heart glowed bright.

Awkward leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She took in a breath and smiled warmly sleepily moving her eyes to look up at him. "Morning." She said tiredly

"Good morning Queen Elsa. I mean. Honey pants, um honey.. Elsa." Awkward spoke quietly and gave an embarrassed blush. Elsa smiled at him and returned the kiss on the cheek. His blush got brighter and he happily got out of bed.

The workers prepared them for their day, they sat on the throne. There was going to be a special party later. To remember the former king and queen of Arendelle. Elsa's and Anna's mother and father. Elsa was rather glum the day, as was the kingdom. Olaf, Kristoff, and Awkward all comforted Anna and Elsa throughout the day.

Finally the party came and Elsa stood up in front of everyone to speak. "My parents have helped me through quite a bit.." She let out a teary-eyed chuckle, "they will always live in my heart. I hope they see that I am happy as queen, with Awkward by my side I have gotten through… a lot." She gave another chuckle and glanced to Awkward.

"My parents are-" Elsa cleared her throat, "in a better place and they will live on in Arendelle's heart." She gave a small bow to Anna before sitting back down. Anna stood up and said a few words before sitting down again.

"It was very brave of you to stand up there and speak Elsa." Awkward stated and put a hand on hers. The party was over and they were alone in the room together. She nodded silently and gave a smile to Awkward. Knowing everything was going to be okay.

"Do you really have to leave?" asked AGFSC in a concerned tone.

"It'll only be for a month or so," Queen Elsa responded lovingly, "But after that, I'm all yours." She stroked his cheek.

Elsa had been summoned to attend a royal conference between the nations to discuss various incredibly boring things. She didn't want to go, but she knew that she had to, being the queen and all.

AGFSC knew that Elsa was doing the right thing, but he was still conflicted. He could handle being away from his love for a while, but the thought of her being put in danger was too much for him to bear.

"It's just that…" he said with a sigh, "If something bad were to happen to you, I… I just…"

"Oh, sweetie," she crouched down slightly to look him straight in the eye. "You don't have to worry about me. There will be guards on alert at all times on the way to the conference. I promise, nothing is going to happen to me." She kissed his forehead.

"If you say so." He glanced over to Elsa's suitcases, about to be carried out by her guards. He thought about how long he'd be apart from her.

"I'll miss you," he said sullenly.

"I bet I'll miss you more," she replied with a smirk. His face lit up with a grin.

"No, I don't think that's possible, Your Majesty," he added playfully.

The two giggled, but soon their laughter died down as they heard the carriage being readied outside.

"Well," Elsa said before leaning in to kiss AGFSC firmly on the lips. The kiss lasted a good two, three minutes tops. It was really something. AGFSC's cheeks turned red.

She then pulled him into a hug, which also lasted a decent amount of time. Without another word, she headed out the door to the carriage.

AGFSC, still entranced by the kiss, realized that she had gone outside and hurried to the window, where he saw her in the carriage, armed guards on either side of her, just as she had promised. She saw him and blew him a kiss.

Blushing, AGFSC beamed as the carriage driver whipped the rein thingies or whatever you call them and the carriage rode off into the distance. He sighed.

Trudging into the bedroom, he plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Every time he blinked, he saw his darling Elsa, radiating like a goddess.

This was going to be difficult.

AGFSC still lay awake on the bed, thinking about his love. He still occasionally got up to eat and go to the bathroom, but he remained mostly sedentary.

Now, he barely ever moved from his current position. His only thoughts were of Elsa, and it was getting to the point where he found it difficult to think at all.

AGFSC was in a void. Time stood still. No longer did he process thoughts, but rater images floated randomly through his head. Images he couldn't quite translate into meaning. He couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or if he really was staring into nothingness.

And then he heard the front door open.

Like a puppy, he instantly perked up and jumped out of the bed. The bedroom door opened, revealing Elsa in a fancy dress probably made of velvet or something.

"Elsa!" he exclaimed. "You're back!" He got onto the tips of his toes to kiss her on the cheek repeatedly, and then wrapped his arms around her. Even in his excited state, he was much too shy to kiss her on the lips or anything as forward as that.

Elsa gave a sigh of relief. "I am so glad to be done with that conference."

"I sure wish I could've been there with you," he said, calming down a bit.

"No, you don't," she replied, "You'd have hated it. It was sooooo boring."

"Well, with you there, how boring can it be?"

Elsa smiled. She hugged AGFSC, knowing how much he must have missed her.

"My poor baby…" she muttered.

"So," AGFSC said after a brief moment of silence, "…What do you wanna do now?"

Smirking, Elsa undid her dress, which fell to the floor and revealed a sparking outfit resembling her ice dress, but shorter and more provocative.

"You," she said, her voice suddenly shifting to a beckoning, seductive tone.

Blushing, AGFSC gave full consent to her proposal. Because that's important.

"We'd better get busy," she whispered, stroking AGFSC's shoulder, "We've got three whole months to make up for."

AGFSC sat on the bed that he and Elsa shared. He gazed around the room, waiting for his love to return from the room she had gone to, the name of which is not relevant.

He stared wistfully at the fancy decor until he saw the wooden desk across from the bed. On the desk were Elsa's blue gloves that she had previously used to hide her powers. They hadn't been touched in months.

AGFSC hopped off the bed and slowly walked over the the desk. He clutched one of the gloved in his hand. It gave off the essence of Elsa: all the beauty, power, and all-around perfection.

Every fiber of his mind told him not to do what he was thinking of doing.

Don't sniff the glove, he thought.

Don't sniff the glove.

Don't sniff the glove.

He sniffed the glove.

His mind was suddenly filled with images of Elsa. Not that his mind had any sort of deficit in that field, but more couldn't hurt.

He sighed, staring at the glove in his hand.

Just then, Elsa came back into the room.

"Hey, sweetie," she said.

Startled, AGFSC hastily tossed the glove back to its spot on the desk.

"Nothing! Er, uh, I… wasn't doing anything," he said as he turned around to face her.

"Uh… alright," she replied, "Can we talk for a minute?" she asked solemnly , sitting on the bed and motioning for him to do the same.

AGFSC sat beside her.

Oh, man, he thought, here it comes. She's leaving me. I know it.

Not wanting to show his worry to her, he remained silent for a moment.

"So, uh," he finally said, "What's the, uh, topic of discussion?"

It was then that Elsa's expression broke into a grin.

"This," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Simultaneously relieved and surprised, AGFSC soon mustered a smirk.

"Oh," he said, blushing, "Well, have you considered this?"

He then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Interesting perspective," she replied, placing her hand on her face, "But let's not forget…"

She kissed him on the opposite cheek, this kiss lasting a bit longer than the others.

"Fair point, fair point," he declared, nodding, "Counterpoint…"

He leaned in quicker than before and kissed Elsa on her lips. He had never done anything so forward before, and as soon as he realized what he had done he jerked back timidly. As Elsa's smirk grew, his face began to turn red.

Elsa placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Uh…" he started, "I… forgive me, uh… I just…"

Elsa cut him short with a long kiss on the lips. I don't mean the kiss was long physically, I just mean it took place over a long period of time. For a kiss, that is. Like, maybe two minutes.

After she pulled away, AGFSC began to slide onto his back. Now lying on the bed, Elsa positioned herself on top of him. He was reassured that his bold move had done no harm.

Knowing that SpongeBob quotes always turned her on, he did just that.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?"

Awkward woke up and stretched for the new day. It was his birthday, he looked to his side. Elsa was already awake, he could hear her humming quietly by her desk. Awkward looked out the window, according to the sun it was at least 8 o'clock. He laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling with a grin on his face.

Awkward heard the door creak and footsteps, Elsa's footsteps. "Is it ready?" She asked a guard who shook his head. Elsa sighed and closed the door. She silently paced back and forth. Awkward decided best to try and fall back asleep.

He woke up to a gigantic surprise. Cake, streamers, and a few good friends were there. "Nice to see ya again Awkward." Young adult Shrek gave him a big pat on the back.

Awwkard chuckled lightly, "Ow.." he spoke silently, "Bill Cipher, Barry Bee, Mike Wazowski thanks for coming. Oh and Bill, try not to um... kill anyone." Awkward chuckled nervously.

"Sure kid, won't happen again." He spoke back.

'Again?' Awkward thought. He got out of bed and hugged Elsa, "Thank you my queen." He kissed her cheek and went off to get dressed. Awkward was welcomed with warm hugs from friends and people from all over the kingdom.

After the party was over Awkward and Elsa were alone in their room together. "Elsa today has been amazing, did you plan all of it." Awkward asked

"I did, I'm glad you liked it." Elsa hugged him.

Elsa and Awkward lived an amazing happy life together. There were of course some faults, The Duke of Weselton coming back. A few other things as well, it was nothing they couldn't handle.

Although one day Awkward and Elsa found devastating news. "Throughout the years you and Elsa have spent together, have you ever noticed yourself getting colder?" A doctor asks taking Awkward's temperature and putting a stethoscope up to his heart.

Awkward shook his head, "No, am I sick?" He glanced at Elsa who was tearing up

"Well, with the amount of time you have spent with Elsa, you have been slowly freezing." The doctor states

"That isn't a big deal, is it? It can be fixed?" He asked

"I'm afraid the only way to stop it farther is to stay away from Elsa, or find the root cause of Elsa's magic." The doctor explained

"Peace of cake then. I'll find the cause in less than a day." Awkward acted cocky.

"But sir, with the trolls being at war they have caused themselves extinction. No one has been able to translate the ancient book." The doctor explained, Elsa started to cry, Awkward hugged her.

"This is my fault." Elsa sniffled

"No there has to be a way. I'm going to go look across the world for a way." He stormed out of the room and headed on horse for the area of the trolls. There has to be an answer, some kind of clue. AGFSC rode nobly to the troll area hoping to find answers.

"Nothing but a couple of small stones and no trolls," Awkward sighed and sat on the ground. He heard a rumbling, of but one troll rolled up behind him.

"You are looking for answers? The true Snow Queen once lived many years ago, it is simply in her blood in her genes. You must find the witch that first cursed her ancestors. If you tell her to lift the curse she will, if she does not. Kill her." The troll quietly spoke but rolled away. Awkward threw a stone. There are millions and thousands of places to search.

Plus it has been over a hundred years since the curse has been put upon, so would the witch remember. Awkward went back to the castle into the library, he was looking for history. The girl who was cursed, her name was Irma. She had looked into a cursed river that filled her soul with hatred.

This was the doing of the trolls? The trolls had wiped themselves out.. the last troll. She must have cursed the family, "Are you kidding me?! So they think after all these years they could get away with playing it nice?" Awkward stood up and headed out. He slowed on the way, how do you even kill a troll?

He hopped off his horse. "Troll I know it was you!" He shouted, nothing happened.

"Listen it was an accident, she looked into the river. That was my plan of ending the past war. We all made up, but before lifting the curse Irma looked in. We have been trying to clean up our mess." The troll proclaimed.

"Well you can't be a coward, you have to lift the curse, or face death." He drew his sword. They fought a really hella battle lunge here lunge there. Awesome backflips and random sparks and explosions. Someone has been watching too much anime.

They fought and fought until Awkward almost fell into a lake. He looked down and was shocked. He had fallen into the trolls trap. Awkward tried to look away... he thought of Elsa and threw the troll that was ontop of him into the lake below.

Awkward felt weird, and hateful. He thought of Elsa again as the feelings faded away. Something was definitely different though. Awkward picked his sword of the ground as it immediately started to freeze over. Awkward gazed at his hands, the cold never bothered him anyway. He sassily walked off and Elsa and him lived happily ever after.


End file.
